


About A Boy

by Alobear



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alobear/pseuds/Alobear
Summary: Tag for S01E03 About A GirlI always thought Bortus and Klyden needed to talk about this a bit more.





	About A Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chase_acow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/gifts).



> I never intended to write fanfic for The Orville, but I really enjoyed researching and writing this - and it made me feel better about what happened in this episode.

Bortus looked down at his son. Klyden stood beside him, and Bortus could feel the tension crackling between them. They hadn’t really spoken since returning to The Orville after their baby’s gender reassignment, and the conversation was past due. Bortus was determined not to make it easy for Klyden, though, waiting for him to make the first move. He wanted to know that Klyden was committed to making their relationship work, and felt it was important for him to open proceedings. The baby gave him something to focus on while he waited, his tiny ridged face peeking out from between the blankets wrapped around him. A wave of protective affection washed over Bortus, and he vowed he would do everything he could to keep his baby safe and ensure he knew he was loved.

Klyden shifted uncomfortably. “I am sorry for all that has happened. It was not my intention to hurt you. I just wanted to do what was right.”

Bortus felt a surge of sadness at Klyden continuing to try to defend his views. He knew he shouldn’t blame Klyden, since he himself had been just as adamant about the necessity of the gender reassignment only a few days before. But it was difficult, knowing their views were now so opposed. He took a deep breath.

“What is important now, is Topa.”

“It is a good name.” Klyden’s tone was conciliatory.

Maybe they could get past this and move on with their relationship. Bortus hoped so. They were mates, and they loved one another. He knew that much. And he knew they both loved their baby. Perhaps, with work, that would be enough. But Klyden would at least have to meet him halfway.

“And we must give him a good life, whoever he becomes,” Bortus said.

He laid the Rudolph toy he had generated on top of Topa’s blanket and patted it gently.

“What is that?” Klyden asked.

Bortus turned to face him, wanting him to understand, needing to find a way for them to take the first steps on the journey of parenthood together. “It is a symbol of what I learned from the human movie. That difference is not always bad. That it can, in fact, be of benefit to others.”

Klyden sighed. “Do we still need to discuss this further? The decision has been made, and our son will now grow up and have an ordinary life.”

Bortus felt his fists clenching at his sides. “But I want him to have an extraordinary life.”

“You have been too much influenced by the humans. It would not be extraordinary to be shunned and despised.” Klyden met Bortus’ gaze, and his eyes were more sad than angry.

Bortus refused to give in. “But look at where we are. Was not part of me joining the Union to experience things in a different way?”

“Perhaps. But we are only two Moclans, and the rest would not be influenced as we have been. We saw that at tribunal.”

Bortus couldn’t deny that, but he still wasn’t prepared to concede the argument altogether. He was encouraged by Klyden’s use of ‘we’, and hoped it at least meant there was some possibility of persuading him. 

“Topa will grow up amongst diversity and see many different ways of living a life. It would not have been so hard for him as a female as it would have been on Moclan.”

“Is it fair, though, to expect a child to forge a potentially difficult path just because its parents want to effect change?” Klyden apparently wasn’t done arguing yet, either. “You saw how hard Heveena’s life has been. That was not her choice, even if she has managed to make peace with it and find purpose.”

Bortus thought about how passionate all his shipmates had been about the situation, and the lengths they had gone to in trying to persuade him. “But how else is change to come about? If everyone just goes along with how things have always been, in order to protect their children, progress will never be made.”

“That may be true,” Klyden said, “but it should not be the responsibility of one innocent child to bear the weight of changing the views of a whole race. Until those views are changed, even growing up in the wider Union, a female Moclan would be alone, cut off from any chance of a fulfilling relationship. I didn’t tell you when I discovered I was born female, because I was afraid of losing you. And I was glad of my parent’s decision to make me male, because otherwise I would never have found you.”

Bortus couldn’t deny he was secretly glad of that too. But instead, he said, “So, what can we do?”

“You challenged the Arbitration Council, and now everyone knows that our most revered writer is a female. Moclans will have to accept that not all females are pointless. I believe we have done enough for the time being to alter the tenets of our society. Let us rest now and allow our child his life. We will tell him the story of the tribunal, encourage him to read Heveen’s writings and ensure his views are formed accordingly. Let that suffice.”

“All right.” Bortus reached out to stroke the fur of the Rudolph toy. “But let me also share the story of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer with you. I would like you to experience it.”

This was Bortus’ final test to see if Klyden unbend enough for them to find common ground again. If his mate maintained his refusal to open his mind to other views, it would be difficult for them to continue as equal partners in life, and in raising their child. But Klyden did not disappoint him.

He took hold of Bortus’ arm and gave it a squeeze. “Yes. I would like that.”

They looked down at their child, and Bortus thought it was quite possible Topa would grow up to be extraordinary. Even as a male.


End file.
